


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 8

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.预计还有两三章，七月后更新。本月我要写送朋友的泉雷、点文的泉雷及715活动的泉雷（从三月就开始筹备的泉雷24h，至今一字未动。我不是主催只是帮忙凑数的，千万别有什么奇怪误会），总之要还债写各种各样的泉雷，炮友泉只能向后推。近期要去两趟外地，诸多琐事缠身，但愿我六月能高产吧……！2.“小奶猫扒开纸箱，撑伞的濑名在等”来自乱乱给ch7的评论。“被驯服”与“猫牌”的形容来自鸽德。3.“我爱上了他。在我了解他的悲伤……却又总是更爱他。”出自鸽德对ch6泉对雷感情的概括，但与本章雷对泉的感情也格外兼容，被我稍加改动近乎原封不动地放进正文了。当然是，双箭头！！4.私下对朋友吐槽过，若是不看ch8，ch1-7里濑名泉仿佛一个伶牙俐齿人美声甜器大活好工具人（不要总强调器大活好）。直到本章我铁血泉推的身份才得以昭告天下（。）思考过这篇连载目前为止对二人形象塑造与心理刻画的不平衡，但还是决定照旧向下写。本身不是上帝视角，而是由月永雷单方引入，对濑名的了解本身要经历由浅入深、由身至心的过程。濑名也是逐渐放下防备抽丝剥茧，终而将真实的自己呈给对方。濑名试图袒露内心，濑名的寂寞与执着，乃至濑名艹人设（没）都在前七章埋有伏笔与铺垫，并非一朝一夕更不是迟来的顿悟。若有读者留心，本章亦有相当多的伏笔回收。但愿有保持剧情上的连贯性，没有让读者感到突兀与崩坏。至此炮友泉的感情戏部分大概结束了吧……我再也不要大张旗鼓写感情戏了！！之后的更新大家有什么想看的小细节或者哪些play可在评论区和我探讨，我酝酿酝酿（）5.炮友泉是我迄今所有文章里对话最多的。原本我就相当不擅长写对话，头发掉了一把又一把。吃苹果那里我本想改得清爽些，但时间所迫笔力也有限，只得基本保全原有的油腻版本。我一向对发出的文章都尽自己所能做到尽善尽美，但也知无论现下多么满意的成品，时过境迁终究会沦为不堪卒读的黑历史——那么部分片段的不完美，来日方长可供改正的弯路，皆是可原谅的（自我安慰深知自己在精进文笔的路上还有相当长的路要走，现有的文风也尚且不稳定。炮友泉是我投入最多心力的文（太难写加上回馈不足从19足足拖到20），大家所见的暂且是我所能做到的最好的了。感谢大家包容我的不足，还算喜欢的话，赏孩子个评论吧（哭6.虽然朔间财团的确不曾压榨濑名泉，但还是，#朔间零，报销医药费（不）
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 8

**听见你的声音 Chapter 8**

by lattice

待到月永レオ协同护士降服死活不愿住院的濑名泉，扒了他一身行头换上干爽的病号服，跑上跑下办完手续，已是入了夜。扎着留置针的濑名边咳边嚷“肺炎而已屁大点事”，坚称每天输液不影响工作，医院太吵睡不踏实，浏览药品清单后才噤声。果真是自己一语成谶吗？作曲家的腹诽遭对方驳斥：“与抽烟无关……是因为淋雨。”

此地无银三百两，年龄不大理由不少。就近被送往某公立医院的单间病房，濑名全程眉头紧蹙。干净整洁是基本，设施一应俱全，便没什么可鸡蛋里挑骨头的，作曲家抱臂站在窗前：“抽烟伤肺，如果濑名不花那十几分钟抽烟，也不用冒雨送文件。”深感自己思虑周全，不枉多吃四年饭。有别于生来养尊处优挑床挑枕头的濑名泉，作曲家出身平平自苦日子里摸爬滚打，最落魄时曾在伦敦中央公园的长椅度日。退烧药汩汩输进体内，昔日名嘴现今颓然地躺卧，眼皮打架却不忘嘴硬：“我今天没力气吵架……れおくん不回去吗？”

——我动用人际安排的单间你还赶我？作曲家逆反心上头，八抬大轿都请不走，一屁股坐上椅子翘起二郎腿：“濑名在本市有亲人吗？”

“……我不是五岁小孩，也有过住院经验——你当真要坐一晚？就为了我这点小病？”

将别扭的关心置若罔闻，作曲家掏出纸笔伏上窗台，濑名也如小学生吵架般兀自别过脸。实则大可申得陪护床的VIP，劳苦多年位高权重却从不为己谋求太多。他曾在去年重返伦敦旧居，惊觉破败的出租屋连同老鼠的巢穴被夷为平地，未免唏嘘沧海桑田。上了年头的椅子虽不算舒适，相较之下却是足以栖身的安居。

借着月色赶完乐谱，在工作群请假称“友人身体抱恙”，当即被猜出是濑名泉，也罢。晚安短信发送至小琉可，拔完针的护士关灯，将病人家属的交谈隔绝在门后，周遭唯余浅眠的濑名。夜色如浓稠的墨，褪去的暴雨早将月光洗刷得剔透。退烧药不曾立竿见影，月永レオ移开手背，为濑名添上冰袋。

唯有二人共据的领域，没有DDL快马加鞭地催，不为闲杂人等所扰，唯有风声在星云间亘古涤荡。虽深谙大都好物不坚牢，诗意地栖居更是少数人之恩典，而今的新古典主义画作浑然天成，“欣赏”不合时宜却不过分。星疏月朗，流苏般刷拂卷翘的睫毛，眼睑处涂抹扇形的造影，精巧如鬼斧神工的雕塑，亦是通身温热的、有生气的活物。他眷恋地望向濑名的睡颜，仅此便生出在他身畔永久停驻的肖想——

十二点过五分，可遇不可求的融融被尖锐刺破，堪堪入梦的作曲家惊醒，冰袋在地板化成一滩冒着寒气的水，濑名弓着背抓扯床单发抖。他手忙脚乱将其扶起递过温水，对方揪着水杯灌下一大口，面色绀紫背过气去。警铃大作，飞奔而来的护士为他吸痰，再由氧气面罩勒紧无血色的面庞，耳提面命唯一的陪护，叮嘱他时刻留心观察，再加重就进ICU插管上呼吸机……他呆愣在床前，像棵听不懂人话的朽掉的木头，经提醒方才如梦初醒后退让位。

若无这一遭，月永レオ无从察觉的爱意或许永无破茧之日——他会死吗？意欲问询，几度吐不出完整音节。人是会死的；濑名泉是人；濑名泉是会死的。推车携足音渐行渐远，空留双目紧闭的濑名连着氧气泵，换得今夜暂且的安宁。吃五谷杂粮的血肉之躯，病得严重自然会死。即便推导出锥心刺骨的三段论，却仍难以置信亲眼所见。跳出前任炮友的身份，对方是他相当称许的那类年轻人，千锤百炼不会折断的剑，凭无可撼动的意志遗世而独立，现下却沦落至仰仗那根堪堪可折的氧气管来维持，艰难地咳喘，吸出呼哧呼哧的水声——何以至此？不待作曲家调整情绪落座，对方泄出泣音，彻底驱散不时上涌的困意：

“妈妈……”

微弱如蚊声，激得他甦醒。竖起耳朵凑近，对方复而嘟囔几声辨识不清的，便落入深沉而彻底的酣眠。

——妈妈、妈妈，呱呱坠地之际随啼哭而至的音节。父亲口中毫无男子气概可言的作曲家本人，少年时亦耻于这般称呼母亲。二十六岁事业有成从不示弱的男人，精致漂亮得像一阵风，深谙行走人间的法则，实则身为与普罗大众别无二致的，可怜亦可悲的凡人——是他的恍然发觉，更甚是迟来的顿悟。

高高在上颐指气使的追求已无新花样，却于当下首度卸下防备示弱服软，任他窥见极富濑名意味的喜怒哀乐。濑名的世界终于肯向我敞开一丝一角了吗？被骇得定格在墙角的作曲家本人，更甚是濑名自身亦不明原委——亲历他诸多惯于示人的模样，却终究被至为脆弱的濑名驯服，身心仰仗其摆布，有异于“母性发作”的飞蛾扑火。

他不知自身如何捱到翌日清晨。喊妈妈后濑名一夜无话，呼吸平稳，拂晓时被护士抽去五六管血都无知觉。第一缕日光照进病房，濑名起身取下氧气罩，白皙面庞被勒出两道醒目红痕——れおくん留下陪我了？嗓音嘶哑面露迷茫，似对昨夜种种全无印象。

“嗯。”

“你睡了吗？”

“睡了。”作曲家目光飘忽。

“我有说梦话吗？”

“……好像喊了‘妈妈’。”

对方哦了一声，便盯着扎上留置针的左手出神。

“你父母呢？”

“什么？”

“我是说，你父母，”月永レオ顿了顿，“我记得在国外吧，回来看你吗？”

濑名意欲开口便一阵咳嗽，作曲家再不敢喂水，只得为他拍背，数年来小琉可生病自己从未及时赶回，更不具备照拂病人的任何经验。早餐送到床前，濑名全无胃口：“我说了我不是宝宝，无需作曲家先生如此悉心照料……住院费只含我一人的餐食，那你吃什么？”

“濑名不用担心，节能模式on，饿三天都不在话下！”

对方拉下脸，病中也不忘数落，唐僧念经般迫使作曲家叫了外餐，当面一口不剩才罢休——没必要为此兴师动众，濑名开启保鲜盒盖，眉头紧蹙只吃下一半。既如此，月永レオ也不便多问。印象中濑名虽从七岁起便独立生活，却是童年治愈一生的模板，同自己天壤地别，终归是和睦家庭的幸运儿呢？

而待其向单位报备准假，再不愿兴师动众也覆水难收了——两小时后疑似翘班的朔间凛月携朱樱司风尘仆仆赶到病房，扑向吸着氧的好兄弟，一把鼻涕一把泪。不至于这么夸张，我一时半会儿死不了，又要被别人赶上罢了，病号哭笑不得地叹道，被宽慰称小濑电台一哥地位无可撼动，朔间凛月拍着胸脯打包票。

“我这好歹算工伤。若不是你哥开会要材料，我看见天色转坏便不会贸然出门——我就直呼他名讳了，我说啊，朔间零报销医药费吗？”

台长胞弟面露难色：即便你是小濑，这大概也不可……旁侧左手一筐鸡蛋右手一箱牛奶的小朋友戴起口罩环顾四周，畏畏缩缩无从下脚。向来是私人医生上门问诊，头次造访公立医院，不适应也是情理之中，月永レオ接过慰问品，起身将唯一的椅子让与他，遭推辞——难道月永先生昨晚至今一直陪着濑名前辈吗？明明您同样不认可这位devil的教育准则，对他追求您的手段也颇有微词！怎么会……！小朋友面露艳羡，甚能寻到几分对濑名泉的嫉妒。朱樱比濑名更像“年轻人”，表现为急于同这个称谓划清界限，时而用力过猛过犹不及。而错付的情爱与时光被第三方不留情面地画上句点：“没错，你景仰的‘月永先生’真真切切陪了我一整晚——医生说没有传染性，かさくん不用像见瘟神似的被迫来看我。”

作曲家后退半步，跳出剑拔弩张的修罗场。病号已然不见片刻前送客的架势，戴起面罩反倒气定神闲不少，欺负后辈或称逗小朋友，甚有几分源于前辈的自得与怜爱。如此让前者更为光火，面红耳赤青筋暴起：“我认真地、严肃地、seriously地重申：濑名前辈与月永先生都不可以把我当kid看待！”

——王さま怎会找到如此偏僻的医院，小~朱今天陪我一路折腾，地铁上被踩了几脚还被偷钱包，情郁于中发之于外，他平日哪里遭过这样的罪！朔间凛月当即拽住朱樱司攥紧的拳头含笑解围，再替濑名泉惩戒般掐一把小朋友婴儿肥的脸蛋：“嘛嘛，我和小~朱只是想感叹，小濑从来没有爱错人。”

——这是什么胳膊肘外拐发言，凛月也向着濑名吗！作曲家品出不对劲，却不好声辩。二位到访让濑名心情转好，而知名主持病倒入院的逸闻顷刻沸沸扬扬，广博的人脉佐以强大的社交能力，即便病号本人屡屡表态无需探望，新朋故友却也大包小包络绎不绝，廊间一时充满快活的空气。出于合作关系，Knights方也派出精于人际的鸣上岚携Lamer礼盒前来，遭王さま哀叹“鸣果然被濑名收买了。”

乃至母校导师登门，这是何等排面，万万吃罪不起。濑名泉被作曲家扶起，摘去氧气罩勉力忍着咳挂着笑与之高谈阔论。谈及母校与朔间财团筹备新闻学的合作项目，在电台挂牌设立实习点，濑名身为中间人与联络人，事成一半；又提及这位得意门生赴美进修的事宜，濑名身为当事人，尚在计划中。作曲家全程趴在窗台枕着胳膊假寐，只将后者听进心里。厚底眼镜的教授示意：这位是？

“啊，他是我的……”

——您好，我是月永レオ，曾与濑名先生搭档主持电台节目。他一个箭步跳起打断濑名的陈述，但愿没把教授吓到。久闻大名，您就是与濑名君一同创造收听奇迹的月永先生，不仅本科生，我带的硕士生里也有不少您的粉丝——濑名先生业务能力卓然拔群，母校的悉心栽培可见一斑。哪里哪里一番客套，商业互吹推来让去。前脚送走老教授，月永家母亲后脚送来热饭菜，几近失声的濑名歉意地提起唇角，努力吃得一滴不剩。

“泉君要多补充营养，家里的饭可比外面好多了。琉可中午不回家，以后中午我送饭来，顺便照顾泉君。”

“谢谢您的好意，这也太……”

——不是我那就是レオ，泉君总得有人陪护。准丈母娘放出狠话，未来儿婿只得点头应许。临近傍晚，营业整日的濑名再度高烧，瘫在床上浑身骨头散了架，终于得闲睡下前，气若游丝地表态：再有谁来，天王老子我也不见。作曲家从不擅长推诿：要我怎么答？

“就说我在理疗室。”

呼吸粗重，眉头紧蹙，便知睡不安稳。诸事追求尽善尽美，病中亦要连轴转，纵有三头六臂也分身乏术，更甚投入心力追求有心理创伤的外星作曲家……月永レオ自嘲着起身，蹑手蹑脚拎起暖瓶旋开门，当头与某人相撞。蓝框眼镜掉落在地，对方手忙脚乱蹲下去捡。作曲家比出嘘的手势，又象征性道歉，上上下下端详，摘掉眼镜判若两人——确信曾打过照面，翡翠绿的眸子与声音同样熟谙，一时想不起详细，约莫是濑名的熟人？

“他刚说：‘再有谁来，天王老子我也不见，有人问起，就说我在理疗室。’”

罔顾眼镜男不明所以的“诶”声，下楼前不忘反身将病房门关得严丝合缝。濑名将未来规划全权交由自身，间接丢来莫须有的包袱。不忍其疲于奔命，继续深造不失为好选择……可自己当真有资格左右濑名的未来吗？抑或有胆量接受异地恋吗？难料的世事当前，作曲家在打开水的队尾心事重重前移，到自己时仍浑然不觉。留恋与不舍初现端倪对方便要离去，不失为造化弄人的一种。

时日推移喧嚣散尽，探病的人群偃旗息鼓，陪伴在侧只余月永レオ。白天与母亲轮班，夜班皆是作曲家职守。濑名寡言不少，为调养嗓音非必要不开口，甚而懒到用手示意。时常独坐出神，唤了许久才承应，背起行囊动身，对方甚而连头都不抬。

“濑名都不关心我去哪。”

月永レオ噘着嘴收回一半的步子。对方如梦初醒：啊，嗯，れおくん要回家？

“这是几？”

他跳到床前，两根手指晃晃逗他开口，濑名视若无睹。

“脑袋烧糊涂了吗！最近的濑名安静得出奇，大有向老年痴呆发展的趋势！”

不对劲，当真不对劲，CT造影及诸项指标皆在好转，气色却江河日下。往日的濑名精通言语艺术，随时随地侃侃而谈，对着棵草都能吹出朵花来。他盯向迟钝的濑名泉，发挥富余的想象力脑内排出一场好戏：濑名泉同朔间兄弟明争暗斗，外姓人惨遭架空被排挤出权力中心。可怜极了，他啧然摇头，怜悯之心油然而生：“既然零和凛月压榨你当劳力，那就忘掉万恶的资本家吧，不妨投入我麾下！既能跳槽减压，又能留在我身边，岂不美哉。”

——没压榨我，对方淡漠抬眸。韭菜割了几茬便安于现状了，许久不曾寄人篱下看人眼色的作曲家没来由地着急。濑名拍拍枕头躺下：“暂不论你的拍脑门决策，几天前尚且死活不愿我在你的studio设实习点，れおくん怎么突然肯向我示好了，太阳打西边出来了？”

——受宠若惊，仿佛我当真不久于人世。濑名装模作样掐自己的手被捉住：快呸呸呸，濑名会活很久的！活到八十岁变成白胡子老爷爷也不在话下！双臂撑着病床两侧，莫名奇妙床咚了濑名，对着愕然瞪圆的蓝眸连珠炮：

“浪子回头金不换，你若以媒体人的身份加盟Knights，我会以年上的胸襟通融的。时间自由氛围融洽，五险一金有保障，杜绝996不必每逢假日三班倒。免除你的多心，我特此声明你不是睡我才上位——朋友多了好走路，濑名比我更懂。你要真想和我发展办公室恋情，还是上下级，我也没意见。”

从不看降智偶像剧的作曲家挖掘出自身当真有成为霸总的潜质。屈尊纡贵到如此地步，已然是破釜沉舟。对方沉吟几秒，换上标志笑容：我会谨慎考虑的。

这般笑容他曾见过的，譬如朔间凛月嚷着也要小濑亲手制作的爱心便当时被后者面露微笑拧上耳朵，实则同婉拒无异。热脸贴上冷屁股，作曲家顿感无趣，再不想cos霸总了，拎着包裹便出门。而待他携换洗衣物而归，开门便见濑名罕见地端坐，面色红润有光泽，戴起眼镜捧着ipad，卷发也一丝不苟抹了发胶。

“游君来过了。”

他语气平静，尾音却上扬。濑名泉小姨的儿子，他引以为傲的表弟，作曲家始才想起这号人物，将漂亮的眼镜男与其挂钩，濑名曾当面与之视频通话，他也用濑名的账号浏览过那位的脸书。先前精神不振的病号只收下化妆品礼盒，坚持让月永レオ将余下的鸡蛋牛奶保健品等拿去孝敬老人，单人病房摞得小山高着实碍眼，月永家断然不收，只好又一车拉回studio暂存。而今床头柜多出一个果篮，在空落且惨白的病房扎眼得很，没有卡片标牌，一看便知是在楼下随手买的。

“れおくん快看，游君刚发的。”

——笑死，企鹅肉。他凑近去瞧，念出声后又get不到笑点。

“他最近回日本探亲，上次来扑了个空，又特地去了三次理疗室才碰见我。他父母十几年前离婚，姨夫疏于尽责，游君是我一手带大的。”抑不住的激动与炫耀，神采奕奕堪比回光返照——方才让他呸呸呸的作曲家无名火直冲大脑，思维未免尖刻。

“哦，厉害，濑名教导有方。”作曲家拉过椅子，极尽敷衍之能事。

“游君智商过人，为人处世却不曾悟到哥哥的真传。居然就在门前傻等，比かさくん还不懂变通。虽然我有同样好好收下弟弟的爱——”

原来如此，顺理成章，亏得先前自作多情。月永レオ起身走近窗台，背对笑颜憨厚可爱的傻哥哥咣地把椅子一撂，空旷的病房被砸出回音。他大人有大量，并不曾将这个游君视作威胁，而是他不知濑名的归宿究竟在何方。整个家族扎根在大洋彼岸，唯有濑名本人浮萍般同海滨那处房产依偎度日——突然这是怎么了？命定离去的人面露诧异不明所以，不知是当真情商暴跌还是装出的：“れおくん把果篮吃了吧，水果放不久。”

“弟弟的一片心意，供外人糟蹋了合适吗？”

“送我的就是送你的，れおくん也是他哥哥。”

——我可不记得何时多出个麻省理工的弟弟，白来的便宜谁爱捡谁捡。却被噎得无处反驳，只得拆开包装掏出个苹果在濑名眼前晃晃——当真不象征性品尝一口“游君的爱”？

“即便れおくん不是外人，但‘游君’只有我能喊。”

“一天到晚盯着别人家妹妹的人没资格说这话！”

“我何时喊过琉可糖，我一直都称她妹妹酱。”

可以，一贯的贫嘴并非了无踪迹，没烧傻也没老年痴呆。病人最大，只得平心静气不计较：多亏“游君”，濑名终于不是半死不活的了，充足了电有余力捉弄人了？

“苹果我从不整个吃，向来是切成小块。”

攥紧小刀的月永レオ差点一口气上不来。别人生气我不气，气出病来没人替，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，他默念不要生气赞美歌，清洗苹果、小碗与刀具，坐在床边灰溜溜地削皮。能令声名鼎赫的“王さま”忍辱负重到如此，世上暂且只有一位，而这人摘了眼镜放下ipad，眯起眼瞧他：

“れおくん愿意听我‘精神不振’的缘由吗？”

“有话就说有屁就放。”

“住院的第一晚在梦里喊妈妈，没出息的模样被れおくん尽收眼底。长久以来在你心里的伟光正形象覆灭了，不知该如何与你相处，许久才接受现实。”

“濑名想多了，从来没有那种东西，更不必为这种小事劳烦心神。”

——是吗？濑名耐人寻味地发问。成天觊觎小琉可，夺走我“好哥哥”的称谓，凭此印象分就已触底，月永レオ好整以暇对答如流，苹果皮绕圈不断，专注于炫技，不屑于抬头瞧他。

“那れおくん或许愿意接受真正的我吗？”

长条果皮在空中折成两截。对方视若无睹：“我告诉过游君，近日里每天照料哥哥的，正是哥哥想与之共度一生的人。我之所以重新振作，原因之一是见到れおくん明目张胆为我吃醋，知道你心里是有我的。”

一块连皮的果肉打了个旋儿滑进碗底。自恃削苹果技术高超的人在心底尖叫，一个不慎差点削到手，当下又怀念起沉默到可怖的濑名泉。比起无谓的醋不如吃些甜的，濑名叉起那块苹果递至作曲家唇边，后者难得不反驳“心里有他”，受蛊般温顺地凑近，红着脸在牙尖留下清甜的水渍。

“抱歉戒烟半途而废，也抱歉近期给れおくん添的麻烦。我答应你调养好身体，待到变成八十岁老爷爷也会努力陪在你身边。”

濑名垂下眼睑，将刚切下的果肉送入口中，再将同一柄塑料叉子递还自己。久违了，れおくん的橙子味，濑名说，我货比三家送你的香氛是廉价洗护品难望项背的。好甜，濑名又说，但偶尔陪れおくん吃些甜也不坏。眸中满盈期许，如同乖巧坐等他投喂的幼儿园宝宝。不知是否为对方近视而生的错觉，睫毛覆下的眼眸格外含情脉脉：

“……谢谢れおくん。最让我幸福的莫过于你在。”

会读心的濑名抚平他的飞机耳与炸毛，顺势扶住因擂鼓般的心跳而堪堪滑脱的不锈钢小碗。这没什么的，他本想推脱，有我在你身边也并非什么了不得的事吧？却只是含着不忍吞咽的果肉，心想无论如何他会永远记得这一刻，罔顾它是否只为命运洪流携裹的不堪一提的南柯一梦：薄荷底色的胶片密封湛蓝的眼眸，一尘不染的白墙染上被镌刻濑名印记的橙香。而视线游移，小琉可拎着保温桶含笑站在门口目睹全程——便是她的哥哥由此终于得到尘世的容纳，回归为人间烟火的一部分。

除却此类本就少有的打情骂俏，病中的濑名更常浸在缄默里。月永レオ自作曲的间隙抬头，对方读书看报或凝思，将自身关入外物惊扰不得的密闭领域。恒温空调窸窣的风声，偶有轻声咳嗽，令人安心的薄荷香气，恼人的消毒水味也没那般生厌了。

两周后对方被获准出院，仍需每天输两瓶液。月永レオ开车载着病恹恹的濑名携瓶瓶罐罐回到海滨别墅。濑名洗了澡睡下，作曲家让人送了些肉菜蛋奶来，撸起袖子为他接风洗尘，而待久违好眠中的濑名嗅到焦味前，他关闭阀门叫了外餐。事后清理厨房，洁癖的濑名对他的劳动成果指手画脚，甚而亲自上阵，作曲家只得退居二线，蹲在旁侧为对方拭汗。

病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，经此一遭濑名脱相不少，略圆的面庞被框出棱角，平添几分冷峻的男人味。睡熟的身体格外沉，作曲家起夜时每每艰难翻动抬起他胳膊测温——习惯成自然了，遭推搡的濑名皱着眉头哼唧，毫无自理能力的宝宝似的。时而跳到电脑前抓下眼镜蒙住他双眼，对方无计可施只得无奈地笑：“别闹……”放松警惕的下一秒便被对方趁虚而入挠痒痒——朝夕相伴近一个月，如此便足矣。到此为止了，濑名的嗓音恢复到工作标准，我该回studio住了，濑名也要去上班吧？月永レオ从浴室探出头，端着词汇书的濑名没什么波澜地：嗯，我后天复工。

一场秋雨一场寒，视线上溯是万家灯火，山顶的塔台恒定地闪灼。月永レオ裹紧浴衣踩着拖鞋，不忘将浴室收拾妥当，受濑名所迫养成利落的生活作风。身着家居服向海岸而立的濑名，脊背是恒常的直挺，因消瘦而更显高。九月末的海域上方漾开丰沛的水汽，攒动着此起彼伏的暗流，而他自濑名身后所窥见的，仍是一片空落落的死寂。

“濑名知道你住院第二天，新闻的头版头条吗？”

恍然知悉濑名从来是一个人这样寂寞地撑过来。不食烟火的れおくん不要低估新媒体的发达程度，我又不是原始人——而濑名在覆上雾霭的落地窗前回身，晦暗的时空中眼眸似萤石闪烁。

“至今不敢想象，若是放任高烧中神志不清的濑名自行驱车经由地下道，会迎来怎样的结局。”

“れおくん是想说，我大难不死必有后福？”

“不……只是，人生是由无数巧合与余悸组成的拼图。”

“很少听你颇有哲学意味的发言，平时总是‘呜啾’个不停呢。”

“濑名也是，只会说超烦人吧——虽然决定少打扰你，但毕竟最后一晚了，”月永レオ上前一步与他并肩，“去年十二月起在这里与你相识，我偶尔会想，见过了形形色色的你，哪一位才是真实的。对我报以爱意的，是真正的你吗？”

“れおくん同样也好奇，为何我生病唯独不对父母走漏风声吗？”月永レオ点头，目光描摹他凌厉的下颚线。濑名转向落地窗外，眸内并无波澜，唇角却是恒常的上扬：

“我从小生活优渥，吃穿用度向来是最好的，逐渐养成要强的性子与完美主义，心气高得出奇。父母经营家族企业，常年在外无暇照管我——他们当然爱我，我不曾有一刻质疑过他们的爱。当年决心独自留在日本，只为证明我能自理、很懂事，是‘大孩子’了——很草率吧？十五岁扁桃体发炎要动小手术，读高一的我却因初次住院而畏惧，终究还是哭着打跨洋电话给父母……

“第二天睁开眼，飞回日本的父母果然陪伴在侧。无意中得知他们为此缺席了某场会议，舍却公司在南美的市场，一笔堪称可观的财富——整个家族雄心勃勃筹划了很久。父母每每称我的生命是天赐给他们的礼物，当真如此吗？他们愈是让我无需自责，我愈是无可遏制地后悔与难过。”

世人眼中早熟的孩子也会抱膝蜷在不为人知的一隅悄然流泪。被冠以“别人家孩子”的名号并为其束缚至今，人前被迫永远挺直脊梁，向父母撒娇要抱抱的资格一并被褫夺——即便如此，未成年手术需要父母签字是铁律吧？不通世俗的作曲家现下也识趣地缄默。

“总是呜啾个不停的れおくん以宇宙人自居，而我也不是生下来就会说超烦人的。七岁开始独立生活，摸爬滚打吃尽苦头。自己尚且是孩子，明了大人们懒得同那位酗酒赌博的姨夫周旋，便夸下海口摆出哥哥姿态照顾游君。这么多年虽然不厌倦，但我也是人，是会累的。游君青春期时逆反，对我避而不见抑或大动干戈，心早就被伤到千疮百孔。

“从小到大一路保送，各类活动踊跃争先，校园时代是恒定的红人，交往的女朋友向来是最受欢迎的。好儿子、好哥哥、好学生、好师兄、好同事、好下属，皆是镌刻在身的标签，优秀亦是自始的惯性。将‘濑名泉’苦心经营为众星捧月的脸谱、外表光鲜的空壳，功名利禄与爱却难以为继，只得愈发勉力填补无底洞。遇见你前，我是为了赞誉而活下去的无趣的俗人。而自幼渴望的理解与关怀，乃至一句‘辛苦了’，却不曾有一刻能真正得到。”

人世间每一份赠予都在冥冥中标注好价格，总要舍弃什么作筹码，若不服从是无法苟活于世的。这种时候没必要逼自己去笑啊，月永レオ抚上濑名强行上扬的唇角：总是这样，会生出不开心的细纹的。对方非但不回避，更如被主人安抚的猫般餍足地眯起眼：れおくん呢，认为怎样才算真正的我？

“身边的人来来去去，唯有れおくん自我的缄默中察觉异样。我骨子里虽算不上寡言，但那副伶牙俐齿全因生计所迫，也时而疲于人际交往。生来不甚乐观，会流泪会疲惫，只在看海时会好受些。真正的我该是如何的，我自己都不明白了……

“因而第一个问题，抱歉无可奉告。而若是足以让你心动，此生维持那副伪装、活成你喜欢的模样也无妨，戴隐形眼镜等鸡毛蒜皮的投其所好，想要得到你的爱，哪怕是须臾更甚是幻象……虽然栽了跟头，却终归是要爱的。另一个问题我可以笃定地答复：不是一时兴起逢场作戏，无论怎样的我，都刚巧在爱着你罢了。记得原因吗，我告诉过你的：我手机锁屏的，恰是你现下目之所及的这片海域，今年春天的起始你与我一同走过了。”

自己戴起毛线手套抚上对方面庞，被时光湮灭温度与色彩的一帧，归入与之共度的无数个平乏景象——没错，れおくん并没做什么特别的，于你而言寻常的安慰，我却一厢情愿认定那不再是我一人的海。舍却自持与身段，孤注一掷的爱起初空无回响，也曾为溃不成军的惨败而痛苦落泪，而我迄今的人生却从未有过比起爱上你更美好的事。濑名直视他，甘美的月光自眸间流淌：“无论能否开花结果，我也永不后悔与你相遇。想成为能与你并肩的人，矢志不渝地努力，为了二十六年辛苦寻得的归宿……每分每秒格外充实，自然而然展露微笑，并不曾勉强我自己哦。”

“‘怎样才算真正的濑名’吗……我一直觉得濑名是会为童话故事落泪的人，你的爱是高度理想化的。”

“确实，我喜欢迪士尼——れおくん是第一个知道的。”

“我不太看这些，所以想请教濑名童话的结局。王子公主幸福地在一起，然后呢？”冒着撼动对方精神寄托的风险，他试探着全盘托出：“归根结底，‘爱’是当下一时的愿景，轻飘飘无定论，有条件可回收可篡改。为此寄托喜怒哀乐是小朋友的玩乐，终究不过黄粱梦一场。”

“如你所言，爱是有条件的、可回收的、可篡改的，但丰富且驳杂的人类情感从不是非黑即白。れおくん愿意赌一把，任我用一生来回答吗？”

起自穹顶的季风携裹了细碎星尘，渔船似自高耸的云端疾驶而下。躲开求证的目光，作曲家摹仿濑名打量这片海——鸣笛声破开洋面，自知眸中可堪比现下汹涌的骇浪。塔台倒映的光点攒聚其间，随哗然的船帆闪烁起伏，混沌不明却胜似被寄予希望的航标。“濑名，你或许考虑过吗？”他再度斟酌措辞，“你挥霍不尽的爱意，总会有命定的更好的人选。我当真能担得起你的爱，乃至成为你的归宿吗？”

——谁知道呢，我不想将其归咎为命运，从不愿被这类妄言牵着鼻子走，我活生生的人还在这里，一切抉择皆经由了审慎的考量。濑名颔首：“只是れおくん每个微小的动作与神情，连同些不值一提的小事，都会让我心醉神迷罢了。”

月永レオ将半长发撩至耳后的手僵在原处，这才发现掩盖慌乱的肢体语言被濑名尽收眼底。而对方目光清澈明朗，不染几分执念与欲望，现下便是可以安居的、足以相信的，遑论真相如何，作曲家擅自这样认定了——

“说真的，跳出原有立场，我同样钦佩濑名。是为爱而生的男人，你的爱就像吃饭喝水般平易。

“我想向你学会如何去爱，不如说，你是爱的专家，肯让我屈尊纡贵拜师学艺的，濑名还是第一位。

“而我呢，不止一次想尝试发自内心爱上濑名，而并非我想要的一切你都刚巧有……”

——没有比濑名更适合共度余生的人了。月永レオ后退半步敞开浴衣，任悬在前胸的戒指映入蓝眸，同锁骨叩响与心跳共振，月色下泛着粼粼的光。濑名单手捧起银线端详：无需言语我也多少能感受到。再为他系好浴衣，任那枚冰凉的劳什子紧贴在他鼓噪轰鸣的胸膛。

“爱是有条件的、可回收的、可篡改的，一直以来如此笃信，并格外抗拒爱上什么，不亚于抗拒被爱套牢的滋味。可即便如此，我也想尝试收下、尝试去爱，从濑名与小琉可开始。但愿终有一日我能鼓起勇气让你知悉：濑名无需再独自背负所有了。午夜梦回间不止一次会畏惧，爱上你后你却终究要离开，空留双倍的痛苦。纵使如此——”

纵使如此，月永レオ重读。濑名回转身，蓝眸温柔得甚能掐出水来，以一贯的温存鼓励他艰难开口：“濑名的快乐与辛苦，我都想设身处地与你共感。即便濑名是彻头彻尾的无神论者，也请允许我与你共担命运。请等待我成为能与你一心同体的人。”

相隔半米的距离，首次“褪去衣物”纵容彼此亲吻自身的斑驳伤痕——只要他想，漂亮的面庞时刻可见，独特的烟嗓也堪堪可闻；被他抱过那样多次，共享那般食髓知味的疯狂，却从未如现下这般令他永志不忘。“以及濑名，我从不想为幻象心动。至少在我这里，真实的你可以永远放心大胆——现在这样就很好，先前太聒噪了。”

“当真吗？”濑名半信半疑，面露疲惫，“唯独在れおくん面前，我有权利做回我自己吗？”

——濑名尽管来，不用担心魅力不足或我会生厌。濑名的妈妈生下你，不是为了让你尝尽人间苦，想必更不愿见你为任何人事物疲于奔命。他向濑名张开双臂：“一直以来辛苦了，濑名。愿意的话，不妨在我这里好好休息一下吧。”

以朔间凛月为首的友人总爱将放荡不羁的他比作流浪猫。流浪猫而非野猫，是因唯有前者亟需被爱被驯养，渴望有人呵护伤口为自己上药，自称雄狮的作曲家矢口否认又感贴切妥当，并于无数日夜兀自等候那只伸来的手。式微的雨声里小奶猫扒开纸箱探出头向外瞧，撑伞的濑名已候在原处许久，肩头洇开水渍，裤管浸湿泥泞。被外在吸引前去，被内在臣服驯养，今度亲手为自己戴上濑名的名牌，蜕身为他的家猫。却远远不止于此——被爱感召的一方终而向施以爱的人敞开怀抱：我们一起回家去。

潮风奏响红绿相间的叶片，如同天地间心照不宣的预示。万籁俱寂间安居于彼此的怀抱，濑名的泣音亦是清晰可闻。若不算上病中梦里喊妈妈，尚为这番牵扯不清孽缘中的首度亲历——

我爱上了他。在我了解他的悲伤，亲历他的疲惫，见证他闪闪发光欢笑的模样、卑劣挣扎的姿态后，却又总是更爱他。

“濑名，我该怎样自然地疼爱小琉可？”

“先接受足量的爱，才有余裕爱人。需要潜移默化用心去悟，先由收好我对你的爱为起始吧。”

——而“爱”的修行，れおくん早已入门直抵进阶了。濑名自后将胳膊环在他腰际，橘色的脑袋便不动声色向濑名枕上滑。

“当真吗？”

“嗯。我在被れおくん爱着的这件事，现在的我，每分每秒都能感受到哦。”

……明天也好，后天也罢，れおくん留下来吧。

呼之欲出的心意携不切实际的肖想满溢在星光与海洋之际，随浅淡月色坠入深沉绵长的梦境——

那作为等价交换，濑名也，留在我身边好吗？

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.预计还有两三章，七月后更新。本月我要写送朋友的泉雷、点文的泉雷及715活动的泉雷（从三月就开始筹备的泉雷24h，至今一字未动。我不是主催只是帮忙凑数的，千万别有什么奇怪误会），总之要还债写各种各样的泉雷，炮友泉只能向后推。近期要去两趟外地，诸多琐事缠身，但愿我六月能高产吧……！  
> 2.“小奶猫扒开纸箱，撑伞的濑名在等”来自乱乱给ch7的评论。“被驯服”与“猫牌”的形容来自鸽德。  
> 3.“我爱上了他。在我了解他的悲伤……却又总是更爱他。”出自鸽德对ch6泉对雷感情的概括，但与本章雷对泉的感情也格外兼容，被我稍加改动近乎原封不动地放进正文了。  
> 当然是，双箭头！！  
> 4.私下对朋友吐槽过，若是不看ch8，ch1-7里濑名泉仿佛一个伶牙俐齿人美声甜器大活好工具人（不要总强调器大活好）。直到本章我铁血泉推的身份才得以昭告天下（。）  
> 思考过这篇连载目前为止对二人形象塑造与心理刻画的不平衡，但还是决定照旧向下写。本身不是上帝视角，而是由月永雷单方引入，对濑名的了解本身要经历由浅入深、由身至心的过程。濑名也是逐渐放下防备抽丝剥茧，终而将真实的自己呈给对方。濑名试图袒露内心，濑名的寂寞与执着，乃至濑名艹人设（没）都在前七章埋有伏笔与铺垫，并非一朝一夕更不是迟来的顿悟。若有读者留心，本章亦有相当多的伏笔回收。但愿有保持剧情上的连贯性，没有让读者感到突兀与崩坏。  
> 至此炮友泉的感情戏部分大概结束了吧……我再也不要大张旗鼓写感情戏了！！之后的更新大家有什么想看的小细节或者哪些play可在评论区和我探讨，我酝酿酝酿（）  
> 5.炮友泉是我迄今所有文章里对话最多的。原本我就相当不擅长写对话，头发掉了一把又一把。吃苹果那里我本想改得清爽些，但时间所迫笔力也有限，只得基本保全原有的油腻版本。  
> 我一向对发出的文章都尽自己所能做到尽善尽美，但也知无论现下多么满意的成品，时过境迁终究会沦为不堪卒读的黑历史——那么部分片段的不完美，来日方长可供改正的弯路，皆是可原谅的（自我安慰  
> 深知自己在精进文笔的路上还有相当长的路要走，现有的文风也尚且不稳定。炮友泉是我投入最多心力的文（太难写加上回馈不足从19足足拖到20），大家所见的暂且是我所能做到的最好的了。感谢大家包容我的不足，还算喜欢的话，赏孩子个评论吧（哭  
> 6.虽然朔间财团的确不曾压榨濑名泉，但还是，#朔间零，报销医药费（不）


End file.
